


xxix. i think i need a doctor

by tempestaurora



Series: the kids aren't alright [whumptober 2020] [29]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five is Sick, Gen, POV Outsider, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora
Summary: Five gets sick and escapes bedrest, as told by the Umbrella Academy's surveillance system.
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Grace Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: the kids aren't alright [whumptober 2020] [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930186
Comments: 38
Kudos: 168





	xxix. i think i need a doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenAnarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAnarchy/gifts).



> Prompt: Reluctant Bedrest
> 
> thank you to KittenAnarchy who first suggested the idea of five escaping bedrest a whole bunch and idk it became this
> 
> i considered writing this in a normal way and that just seemed like too much effort so i went Weird with it instead

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 09:34]

[KITCHEN]

Vanya makes a cup of coffee. She places two slices of bread in the toaster and waits. She butters them and eats her breakfast at the table.

Diego walks in, makes a cup of coffee. He sits opposite Vanya.

Luther walks in and sits at the head of the table.

Allison walks in and makes a cup of coffee. She makes a bowl of cereal and sits beside Vanya.

Five walks in and makes a cup of coffee. He stands and talks to his siblings. He seems unsteady on his feet. Allison stands to check on him.

Five collapses.

[FOYER]

Luther carries Five through the foyer and up the staircase, trailed by his siblings.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Luther carries Five across the landing, towards the children’s wing, trailed by his siblings.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Luther carries Five down the hall and into Five’s bedroom, trailed by his siblings.

Diego leaves.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Diego jogs across the landing to Grace’s charging point. He wakes her up and they speak. Grace follows Diego towards the children’s wing.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Grace enters Five’s bedroom. The others leave and stand in the hallway, waiting. They talk amongst themselves until Grace reappears in the doorway and speaks. They all seem concerned, but leave the children’s wing.

Grace returns to Five’s bedroom.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 10:21]

[GUEST WING]

Klaus leaves his bedroom and staggers downstairs.

[FOYER]

Klaus speaks to Allison in the foyer. He goes towards the kitchen.

[KITCHEN]

Klaus fills the coffee pot then drinks straight from it until it is empty.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 10:30]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Vanya visits Five’s bedroom. She speaks with Grace in the doorway and then enters. Grace leaves the wing. Vanya spends ten minutes in the bedroom before leaving.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 10:42]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

The door to Five’s bedroom opens slowly before his head pokes around it. He creeps down the hall.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Five sneaks across the landing. He hides when Luther passes.

[FOYER]

Five races down the stairs and staggers towards the kitchen.

[KITCHEN]

Klaus is leaving the kitchen just as Five arrives at the doorway. They both stop, and Five straightens, leans against the frame. They speak for a moment before Five goes for the coffee pot and Klaus leaves.

Finding the pot empty, Five swears out Klaus so physically it can easily be read on video.

He puts on another pot.

[FOYER]

Diego walks through the foyer. He speaks briefly to Klaus.

[KITCHEN]

Diego enters and sighs. Five freezes, sitting on the counter as he waits for the coffee pot to fill. Diego speaks and gestures with his hands. Five slumps.

Diego sticks his head out the door and shouts.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Luther walks towards the staircase.

[LOUNGE]

Allison heads for the foyer with Vanya.

[KITCHEN]

They congregate in the kitchen, and then march Five back up to his bedroom.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 10:50]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

When everyone else leaves Five’s bedroom, Luther stays. This is a clear attempt to stop Five from sneaking out again.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 11:24]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Five flashes out into the corridor and immediately stumbles. He coughs and it looks like it hurts.

His bedroom door opens and Luther squeezes out, frowning. He helps Five back to his feet and leads him back indoors.

[LOUNGE]

Vanya speaks with Klaus. Klaus produces a notepad and a marker while laughing. He starts drawing.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 11:41]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Klaus and Diego both arrive at Five’s bedroom at the same time. Klaus sticks up a page from the notebook, reading ‘PLAGUE: DO NOT ENTER’ and laughs. Diego enters the room despite the orders of the sign.

Luther leaves. Klaus leaves.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 11:45]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

The bedroom door is flung open and Five runs out. He is followed by Diego who grapples him and physically carries him back to bed.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 12:00]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Grace delivers lunch.

[LOUNGE]

Luther and Klaus play a video game.

[KITCHEN]

Vanya and Allison take turns washing up their dishes before leaving the mansion.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 12:34]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Diego leaves Five’s bedroom. Klaus enters Five’s bedroom.

[LOUNGE]

Diego flops down on the sofa. Luther says something. Diego picks up the remote and throws it straight up in the air. It changes directions and lands in Luther’s hand. Luther rolls his eyes.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 13:04]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Klaus walks Five to the bathroom. Klaus waits outside. He waits there for a while before knocking. He half-heartedly tries to break down the door. He gives up and runs for the landing.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Klaus leans over the railing and yells.

[LOUNGE]

Diego and Luther run to the foyer.

[KITCHEN]

Diego searches for Five.

[ENTERTAINING ROOM]

Luther searches for Five.

[DINING ROOM]

Klaus searches for Five.

[SECOND FLOOR LANDING]

Five appears in a burst of blue light. He seems dizzy, unable to stand upright. He falls onto a cushioned bench and then eventually lies down and curls up there.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 13:25]

[SECOND FLOOR LANDING]

Luther finds Five on the bench. He calls for the others, then picks up Five and returns him to the children’s wing.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Outside his bedroom, Luther stops as Five speaks. He sighs and walks him down to the bathroom. This time, the door is left slightly ajar as Luther waits outside. He carries Five back to his bedroom afterwards, where Five loosely points at the sign on the door and then gives it the middle finger.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 13:40]

[COURTYARD]

Klaus smokes outside and talks to thin air.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 14:00]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Grace checks in on Five’s room.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 14:20]

[FOYER]

Vanya and Allison return home.

Diego speaks with them.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Vanya and Allison head for the children’s wing.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Vanya and Allison knock on Five’s door before entering. They stay a few minutes before Vanya and Luther leave. Allison stays longer.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 15:00]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Luther delivers Allison a cup of tea.

[LOUNGE]

Vanya types on her laptop.

Diego plays a video game.

Klaus hangs off the sofa and speaks incessantly.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 15:25]

[CHILDREN’S WING}

Vanya switches place with Allison.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 16:09]

[FOYER]

Klaus leaves the mansion.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 16:17]

[ALLEY]

Diego takes out the trash.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 16:42]

[KITCHEN]

Grace bakes cookies.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 17:30]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Diego switches place with Vanya in Five’s room.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 17:31]

Five’s bedroom door opens. Five tries to walk into the hall, but Diego wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back in. Five doesn’t try to fight it.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 18:00]

[KITCHEN]

Grace starts cooking dinner.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 18:05]

[FOYER]

Klaus returns to the mansion.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 18:50]

[DINING ROOM]

Grace serves dinner. Everyone eats bar Diego.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Grace delivers two meals on a silver tray.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 19:30]

[LOUNGE]

Klaus and Vanya begin watching a movie.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Allison takes Diego’s place.

[LOUNGE]

Diego and Luther join and watch the movie also.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 21:27]

[LOUNGE]

The movie ends. Vanya leaves.

[GUEST WING]

Vanya enters her bedroom and does not leave it for the rest of the night.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 22:30]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Klaus switches place with Allison.

[GUEST WING]

Allison enters her bedroom and does not leave it for the rest of the night.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 22:55]

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Grace sits at her charge point.

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Klaus leaves Five’s bedroom.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 23:41]

[GUEST WING]

Luther enters his bedroom and does not leave it for the rest of the night.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 23RD, 2019, 23:45]

[GUEST WING]

Diego leaves his bedroom dressed in dark clothes with several knife harnesses.

[ALLEY]

Diego climbs into his car and drives away.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 00:22]

[GUEST WING]

Klaus enters his bedroom and does not leave it for the rest of the night.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 04:02]

[GUEST WING]

Diego enters his bedroom and does not leave it for the rest of the night.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 10:05]

[KITCHEN]

Allison enters the kitchen. She slumps into a seat.

Vanya enters the kitchen. She coughs frequently.

Luther enters the kitchen and lands heavily at the head of the table.

Diego enters the kitchen. He puts on a pot of coffee but no one touches it.

Klaus enters the kitchen and sits down without a word.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 10:30]

[KITCHEN]

Grace speaks with the siblings. She touches their foreheads and frowns. When she speaks, Vanya rests her face against the table.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 10:40]

[CHILDREN’S WING]

Five leaves his bedroom. He is still clearly sick.

[FIRST FLOOR LANDING]

Five staggers across the landing alone.

[FOYER]

Five stops at the bottom of the stairs, frowning. He starts heading for the kitchen when Grace appears. She approaches him and leads him towards the lounge.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 10:54]

[KITCHEN]

The siblings are still sitting at the table. They haven’t eaten anything, although they all have a glass of water in front of them.

Grace arrives and speaks with them. They slowly move to their feet and follow.

[FOYER]

Grace leads the siblings across the foyer towards the lounge.

[LOUNGE]

The siblings stop in the doorway. The lounge is covered in blankets and cushions. Five is already wrapped up on the couch, and smiles vaguely at their arrival. The siblings hesitate and then move forward as one, each taking a blanket and a spot to settle into.

Grace leaves and returns with a pitcher of water and glasses, as well as painkillers and bottles of medicine.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 11:20]

[LOUNGE]

A movie plays on the TV. The siblings alternate between watching it, talking, and coughing loudly. Grace occasionally enters to check on them.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 12:00]

[LOUNGE]

Grace delivers lunch, but no one eats much.

[MANSION SECURITY VIDEO – DATE STAMP: APRIL 24TH, 2019, 13:00]

[LOUNGE]

The movie has finished. The curtains have been drawn. The siblings nap in the lounge. Grace watches from the doorway for a moment, smiles, then leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! pls talk to me in the comments!!
> 
> for the first time in a week, i'm not outsourcing lmao,, i haven't written day 31's fic, but i know what it's going to be and its all outlined. i'm gonna have to try and write both tomorrow's fic AND 31's tomorrow because i've got an all day study day for my MA on saturday and i'm pretty sure i'm gonna be super tired by the end
> 
> also it makes no sense to me that the adult bodies of this family sleep in children's beds at the mansion so i imagine they find guest rooms to take over
> 
> anyway thanks for reading lmao


End file.
